Drowning
by ElmerFudFry95
Summary: Someone would go missing. A week later their body would be found. Cause of death? Drowning. What happens when Scott and Stiles have an argument? What happens when they don't get to apologize? What happens when Stiles becomes the next victim? Read and find out. NOT a death fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I'm aware that I have other on going stories that need updated but my plot bunnies got the best of me and I have limited access to get on. So with that being said please dont be mad if I just do a bunch of updates all at once. Please enjoy and tell me what you thought._**

Darkness was creeping up on the teens as they trudged through the woods. It had been a rough week. A mysterious new villain had made itself secretly known. People would go missing. A week later they would be found, causes of death, drowning.

Now the teens were on a desperate search for one of their own. They still had a day before the body was supposed to show up somewhere in their small town, but they were determined that they'd find him and bring him home, safely.

Scott couldn't help but feel responsible for his best friend's disappearance. If he hadn't blown up on him for no reason then maybe Stiles wouldn't have felt the need to prove himself. He wouldn't have gone off on his own to find out what the mysterious new creature was that they had been dealing with. Scott couldn't stop the guilt that had been swelling in his conscious and chest ever since the simple words

"We don't need you, Stiles"

came out his mouth. He didn't mean them in a cruel way; he just knew that this time was too dangerous for his best friend to be a part of the hunt. They didn't even know what they were looking for and everyone who had been coming up missing were a lot like Stiles. Seventeen, brown hair, brown eyes, the child of a widowed parent, the only child, everything matched Stiles. Sure it matched Scott too, other than the fact that he's a werewolf and Stiles is human. Scott didn't want to chance anything happening to him but he done it in the wrong way. He used hurtful words that he thought would get Stiles to sit this one out. "You're only human, Stiles." Scott felt like a giant Jerk and couldn't get the last conversation he had with his best friend out of his mind. The simple thoughts of being too late and the bad scenarios played reruns in his mind as the bitter words he spoke echoed in his head.

Scott, Derek, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, and Mr. Argent trudged through the woods in two groups of three. The three werewolves stuck together and Argent stayed with Allison and Lydia. The guys never spoke a word to each other the entire time they made their way through the woods tracking the faint scent of Stiles. Luckily it hadn't rained during the week but it had been hard to find a lead on where the teen may be at due to the strong, sweet smell that masked almost Stiles scent completely. Derek almost missed the small lingering stench of the annoying, overly energetic teen but he knew when he smelled Stiles. He had this aroma that matched his personality, which made it strong. Derek followed his gut and the further they went the stronger the teens scent got.

"You think we'll find him?" Isaac mumbled. Silence remained. "I hope we find him, before it's too late." Isaac said in another half mumble.

"We'll find him." Scott said in a voice that had a zero ounce of hope in it. "We have to find him." Scott said a little aggravated but not at Isaac, at himself.

"Quiet." Derek quietly growled.  
The two teens looked at him and he motioned for them to stop. They stood there in silence. They could clearly smell Stiles, but the sweet scent that was once really strong had disappeared and now the smell of salt was starting to fill their senses making their noses burn.

Derek pointed to his ear to tell them to listen and the boys did. At first they didn't head anything. They heard the sound of water, running water, and then a voice. The soft, elegant voice was very faint but they heard it. It was calming, soothing, almost mesmerizing. The voice was now turning into a song and that was when Derek spoke.

"Call Argent and tell him to get here. Now."

Argent, Allison, and Lydia were there in no time. They all had expressions of curiosity, worry, and fear painted in their eyes. Argent was about to ask what the three of them had been wondering since they got the call but before he could, he heard it. He heard the beauty in the voice as is echoed softly in the distance. The faint saltiness in the air told Argent what exactly it was that they were dealing with. He didn't know it was possible.

When he was a kid he had only heard a few stories about them but from what he understood they were hunted to extinction. Now, in this moment, he knew that wasn't true and he knew that Derek had assumed the same thing. The two men shared acknowledging glances between themselves.

"What is it?" Allison asked picking up on her dad's unease.

"Sirens." Argent whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You mean like, mermaids?" Scott asked quizzically.

"Yes. And they are very dangerous." Argent stated flatly.

"I thought they were extinct." Derek whispered to the older man.

"I did too, apparently we thought wrong."

"What are mermaids doing in Beacon Hills?" Isaac asked confusion plastered on his face.

"I don't know, but, if we want to give Stiles a chance at surviving we need to get moving."

The six of them prepared themselves for what was yet to come. Looks, they were deceiving. The sirens could, and would, mirror the reflection of their most desired person. Second of all they would use their songs against them, without them knowing. It was their most deadly weapon. Third, they are quick. Fast in water, but even quicker on land. Last of all; be sure not to get hit by their claws. In this case, don't let them hit you with their massive toe nails. Gross? Yes, but very deadly. The venom comes from their tails when in the water. On land they obviously don't have tails, so their venom goes into their claws on their feet, if hit with the venom you die within a few minutes time. Killing them would be tricky.

None of them were prepared for what might lie ahead. None of them knew if Stiles was even alive, apart from the fact Lydia hadn't screamed. All they could hear was the singing, the beautiful singing that made them want to give into its harmonious melodies.

They all fell dead in their tracks when they finally saw the scene that had been haunting their imagination.

 ** _A/N: Boring? Bad? Good? Let me know by reviewing!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part 2**

 **I hope you enjoy. Thank you for the reviews! :)**

Stiles had been doing research to identify the source behind the people who would go missing and turn up dead. He had a feeling that there wasn't anything human about the murders, and he was right. It took him a little bit of time to convince Scott that it was something supernatural. Once the third body showed up a trend had started to form. All the victims had backgrounds that connected them all together, and they matched Stiles too. That's when him and Scott had their disagreement.

"Scott, you need me." Stiles pleaded sadness trying to creep into his voice, but he wouldn't let it.

"It's dangerous, Stiles, and besides you could he the victim next." Scott shot back knowing that it'd be impossible to convince his best friend to sit this one out.

"I've helped you take down an Alpha, a kanima, a pack of Alphas, and a Durach, yet you don't think I can handle this? Scott, I can do this." Stiles argued back but didn't succeed with persuading Scott in letting him join.

"And every time you have been threatened. I'm not going to let that happen again." Scott was trying not to lose his temper. A full moon would be coming out that night and since they went against the Durach it had been hard to control his tempers and transformations.

"Scott..." Stiles was cut off by his best friends outburst.

"No, Stiles. You need to sit this one out. You're not coming. You're only human and..." Scott trailed off.

"And what?" Stiles said his heart wrenching because he knew what was coming next.

"We don't need you Stiles." Scott said it knowing that it'd be the only thing that would keep his best friend from coming along. He didn't mean it. He knew that they wouldn't have gotten this far without Stiles but he couldn't chance something happening to his best friend, his brother.

Stiles didn't say anything. The two teens sat in silence before Stiles turned around and walked to his jeep. Without hesitation and without looking back, Stiles got in his vehicle and drove away.

Stiles kept driving. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he didn't want to go home. Not yet, not now. He needed to clear his head. He kept hearing the last thing Scott had said to him over and over on his head.

 _We don't need you._

 _You're only human._

 _We. Don't. Need. You._

Stiles could feel the tears starting to swell in his eyes. He could feel the thing that he never thought he'd feel with having Scott in his life. Abandoned. Stiles felt useless and alone. Worthless and pathetic. Why would they need the help of a human. Sure, Allison was aloud to go but she can defend herself. She's a hunter. Trained with weapons. Stiles on the other hand, he was helpless. Would get in the way more than he would be able to assist his friends. Or, what he thought was his friends.  
He thought back to the time that he had brought a baseball bat to a wolf fight. He hit the alpha with it and the bat just broke, splintered. He could see why Scott didn't want him to go. He was dead weight to the pack. It was that particular part that made the tears fall. The small fact that he was good for nothing, made him realize how pointless he was.

He hadn't realized where he was going, but once he did realize where he was he couldn't turn back. He had left his jeep at the public access site. He walked down the trail and through the woods where the lake turned into a creek. He couldn't get the voice in his head out. It was almost like a GPS that was controlling his body movements. He kept walking until he saw her.

She was beautiful. Long, brown, wavy hair. Piercing brown eyes. A smile that would melt the coldest heart. When she spoke, she sounded like an angel.

"Hello, Stiles." The lady said as her smile widened.

"Who, who are you? Do I know you?" Stiles asked confused.

"Don't you recognize your own mother?" She said to him.

Stiles blinked a few times, and there she was. Standing right in front of him was his mom.

"How?" He asked as she walked up to him.

"You've always been special Stiles." She took him in her embrace.

Something was off about this woman and he knew it, but he went with the flow. He wrapped his arms around her.

"How is this possible?" He asked hoping to keep his cool.

"Why so many questions? You are my son." She said it in a kind voice but her eyes said something else.

"You're not my mom." Stiles said as he backed away.

"Stiles, why are you acting like this?" The woman who looked identical to his mom asked.

"Your eyes. Their not hers." He said as he tried to grab his phone.

"Stiles, that is nonsense. It's me." She said her voice going flat.

"My mom is dead. You, you're not her. You're what's been killing everyone." Stiles knew that he was in some bad trouble. He had his phone in his hand, already dialing Scott, when he turned and ran.

He didn't get far. He felt something wrap around his neck and he couldn't breath. He was thrown backwards. The lady was now in front of him. Her eyes black. Her face pale. When she smiled is when he felt those most fear. Her once beautiful smile had been replaced with an evil, shape toothed, grin.

"Stiles?" He heard Scott answer the phone.

"Scott!" Stiles screamed but was stopped before he could finish his name. The woman, somehow, plunged water in his face. He couldn't breathe.

And then there was darkness.

 **A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know by leaving a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Scott pulled his phone out his pocket when it started vibrating. Stiles' name appeared on the screen. Scott didn't hesitate to answer the call, he felt bad for the things he said.

"Hey, Stiles." Scott waited a reply but didn't get one. He thought that maybe the call was a mistake, that he had been pocket dialed.

"Stiles." He tried again but no answer. He was about to hang up when he heard something in the background. He listened harder and with his wolf hearing immediately realized what the noise was. He heard the struggle.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled but knew that it wasn't going to help his best friend.

"Sco..." Was all he heard before he heard water and gasping in the back ground. Scott immediately knew what was happening.

"Stiles!" The line went dead and Scott was left terrified and worried.

Derek looked at the teen, anger in his eyes. He had heard everything. "Where was he?" He asked his voice low.

"I-I, I don't know." Scott said as he looked at the older alpha.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were with him less than two hours ago!" Derek was getting furious but Scott knew it was because he was worried.

"We had an argument. I said that we didn't need him and he left. I figured he'd be going home." Scott said his voice low. "I knew it was too dangerous. The profile of the victims matches him and I didn't want him looking for something that could be targeting him." Scott explained to the brooding werewolf.

"I understand that you don't want him to be on danger, but Scott, where is his dad right now?" Derek asked.

"He's at work." Scott answered.

"And where was Stiles going to go if he wasn't with you?" Scott knew where Derek was going.

"Somewhere by himself." Scott answered.

"And that put him..." Derek was cut off.

"In danger." Scott whispered knowing that it was his fault that his best friend was in the situation he was in.

"And he would have been safer..." Derek started but Scott finished.

"With us." Scott said angry at himself. "How could I be so...I'm such am idiot!"

"Let's just focus on finding him." Derek said reassuringly. "We all make mistakes."

Both Derek and Scott told the others about what had happened and immediately went to try and find where Stiles was at when he was attacked. Scott met up with Isaac at the high school while Derek went off on his own. Finding Stiles scent was difficult considering the exhaust fumes from his jeep covered most of it but they knew what the jeep smelled like so it wasn't as hard to find the general direction that he went in.

After an hour of following the trail the two teens lost it. They tried to find the scent but it was gone, just vanished. They were about to leave when Scott's phone buzzed. it was a text from Derek.

Meet me at the access site by the lake. Found the jeep.

Scott and Isaac took off in a full sprint. They were only 5 minutes away. As they got closer Stiles scent was getting stronger. Scott's nerves were on edge and he feared what may lie ahead. He wished that he would have just let Stiles join him. If he had then his best friend wouldn't have been attacked, or at least his chances of being attacked would have been way less than what he left him with.  
Arriving at the parking area they immediately saw the jeep. Scott and Isaac walked cautiously up to the blue, beat up vehicle. Derek was nowhere to be seen. Stiles scent was everywhere but there was something else too, a sweet, salty, foreign aroma.

Scott followed the scent down the old trail that lead down through the woods. He knew that there was a grass land at the end of the trail. It used to be another section of the lake but it dried up when they were kids.  
As they walked Stiles scent grew weaker and the unknown aroma grew stronger. It made Issac want to sneeze.

Once they were at the edge of the clearing they saw Derek knelt down in the middle of the grasslands which was about the size of their lacrosse field. They ran over to him but before they got there Derek stuck his hand out telling them to stop. That's when they noticed the patches of grass that had been flattened and lead in different directions. Slowly they made their way up to Derek.

They quickly noticed the mud and wet areas. They hadn't had any rain for five days which made it really odd for there to be random mud in the area. They also noticed Stiles phone laying ten feet or less in front of them. They couldn't smell the blood that was on the grass due to the other scent that they could give a title to.

Scott's heart sank at the possible thought of Stiles being dead. No, that couldn't happen, right? Stiles wasn't dead. The other victims were found a week after their disappearance and their deaths were fresh. They still had time, but Stiles was bleeding. He could still be bleeding and if not found in time he could die from the blood loss.

Scott wouldn't let that happen. Scott wasn't about to lose his best friend. Not like this. He was going to find him. Looking at Isaac told him that he wasn't alone. That was when Derek stood up and turned to face them. Both teens knew that whatever had happened was bad. That was a given, but, looking at Derek told them that it was bad enough to make the older alpha livid. Derek never really cared for Stiles, at least at first he didn't. During the last three years Derek started to tolerate to overly energetic teen and considered him pack and whenever part of his pack was in trouble he would do anything to bring them back.

 _ **A/N: Let me know what you thought about this chapter by leaving me a review! I look forward to them! They keep me inspired to continue!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: It took me longer to get this chapter written. Longer than what it should've. I had some problems with it. Hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **-TW-DROWNING-**_

It burned. His lungs, his nasal passages, his throat, it all burned. It felt like bleach had been poured down his throat and into his nose. His coughing jolted him awake. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing. At first his vision was blurred. Blinking a few times it cleared and he immediately wished that he had just kept them shut. Opening his eyes again he tried to look around and see where he was, but he knew that he was lost. He had never been to this area before and that scared him. Was he even in Beacon Hills anymore?

Stiles thought back on the events that had taken place. He knew what had happened, he remembered everything. The conversation with Scott, the woman, not being able to breathe, but what he couldn't understand was why he felt as if he were drowning. No matter how much he thought about all the events that had taken place he didn't remember water being a part of it, but all the victims had died from drowning, which didn't make sense because he is still alive...isn't he?

He felt around as much as he could but being tied to a tree didn't help. He couldn't move his arms only his hands, and he couldn't move his legs either, his ankles were bound. He felt the panic starting to form when a cackle startled him. Walking towards him was the same woman from before, the one that had attacked him.

"You weren't out very long." She laughed. "I have me a fighter."

"Who are you?" Stiles said in a dry, scratchy whisperer. He sounded pathetic so he tried clearing his throat. "What do you want?" His voice sounded better this time.

"What is it with you and asking questions?" She hissed. "It's quite irritating if you ask me."

"I guess it runs in my blood." Stiles smarted off.

"Well, you are the Sheriff's son. Fine, you want to know who I am? The name is Sira and that's all you need to know, Stiles." Sira smiled.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked again.

"I want you to suffer!" She hissed. "You and your friends, if you could even call them that, I want you to suffer!" She spat, walking over to him and crouching down in front of his face.

"Why? What did we ever do to you?" He asked swallowing hard as what she had said sunk in. "Leave my friends alone. You have me, that's all you need." Stiles tried to bargain but he knew it wouldn't work. It never does.

"You butted into my business! Should've kept your noses out of it!" She snarled. "And as for your so called friends, why do you even consider them that? They abandoned you! They don't need you, they never have. You are dead weight to them. Dragging them down, you make their pack weak. That's not a friend. You're nothing to them." She watched as pain filled his eyes. "But they mean everything to you." She said stroking his face with her fingers.

"You know nothing. They'll find you." He said anger, or was that hurt, in his voice.

"Oh, Stiles. Do you really think that they are looking for you? They probably don't even care you're gone. Hell, the probably don't even know because you mean nothing to them." She grabbed his face her nails digging in.

Stiles tried to free himself from her grasp but she was too strong. "You're wrong." He said firmly.

"Am I? Are you sure about that, Stiles?"

Before he could respond her hands were around his throat. Pressure began to build and he couldn't breathe. He tried to get out of her grasp but the more he tried the harder the squeezed. Before he blacked out she let go. Stiles gasped for air as a coughing spell took over him. He thought he was going to have a panic attack, but apparently that was just the pressure on his chest from the lack of oxygen.

"I thought you were stronger than that, Stiles." Sira said. "I'm disappointed."

Stiles saw her eyes turn black, her face turn gray. She transformed into what she really was, and Stiles was afraid. He now knew why he had felt like he had been drowning. Sira is a siren, a mermaid, and now he is her prisoner.

Sira laughed out a high pitch laugh that made Stiles want to scream. It made his skull feel like it was going to shatter, then there was darkness.

When Stiles woke up he had the worst headache he'd ever had. His ears rang, his brain felt like it was being stabbed with hot needles. He opened his eyes just to close them immediately. He tried opening them once again, this time with success. Looking around, he couldn't see Sira anywhere. He tried readjusting himself and when he did he was surprised that he succeeded. He was even more surprised that he was no longer tied to the tree. His wrists were bound, but nothing else. Cautiously he tried to stand. At first he fell but the second time he accomplished his goal. Swaying a little, Stiles gained his balance. He checked his surroundings once again to make sure that Sira wasn't around, then he ran.

He ran as fast as he could. His heart was beating rapidly and his head was pounding. His legs felt heavy and his lungs were on fire. The cool air was helping him from overheating. Stiles kept pushing himself to keep running even though his body was screaming at him to stop.

He could see a clearing in the woods up ahead. He started running faster. Hope surged through him as he got closer and closer to escaping. Dashing through the clearing Stiles fell to his knees.

Ten feet out I front of him stood Lydia.

Stiles sat there for a second. Surely this was too good to be true.

"Lydia?" Stiles questioned.

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" Lydia asked.

"Me? What are you doing here? Where is here?" Stiles stammered. He stood up, his legs weak not wanting to hold him. "So, you guys have been looking for me." There was a little bit of relief I his voice.

"Why would I be looking for you?" She asked quizzically.

"Because I was…kidnapped. You weren't looking for me? Is Scott searching? Is anyone? Does anyone even care?" Stiles felt his heart sinking. Sira was right, they didn't care.

"No. Stiles. Nobody has been looking for you." Lydia said.

Stiles dropped to his knees. He felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Lydia walked over beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nobody even noticed you were gone." She said in a sad voice. "In fact, everyone has been happier, especially Scott."

"You're not Lydia."

Stiles was no longer breaking, he was now shattered. The tears started to fall and he didn't care anymore. He was about to speak when pain exploded on the left side of his head, his vision blurred, and he fell face first onto the cold ground unconscious.

 _ **A/N: So…how awful is it? I'm an awful person. I know. Lol.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles started to wake up, his eyes cracking open. A sweet, yet sickening smell, made him want to gag. A soft humming came from somewhere in front of him, but his vision was blurry and out of focus. The cool air sent a shiver up his spine, his skin felt flushed and as if it were on fire. Stiles tried to suck in a deep breath but instead he was stopped short when a coughing fit over took him causing his lungs to scream out in pain.

"Great." Stiles thought to himself. "Perfect timing to catch a chest cold." As he slowly regained control of his breathing, a familiar but dreaded voice spoke.

"My poor, Stiles." The voice pittied. "You're burning up." A cold hand was pressed against his forehead.

No matter how much Stiles wanted to flinch away, he couldn't. He was bound to a tree, his arms behind him. He looked at Sira in disgust. The woman had been torturing his every thought and torturing him physically but yet she felt the need to show him kindness. "She's psychotic." He screamed inside of his head.

She held up what looked to be a metal cup. "Here, drink this." Sira gestured.

"No thanks." Stiles wheezed trying not to let another coughing fit take control of him again. He clenched his teeth together as the urge started to build.

"It wasn't a question." Sira forced the cup between his lips and grasped his face causing him to lose the fight. The liquid was warm, thick, and tasted like the smell of an old, unwashed, gym sock. Instead of coughing he started to gag and he thought he was going to puke.

"What…the…hell was that?" He choked out wishing that there was something to get rid of the after taste.

"It'll help you feel better." Sira said as she stood up and towered over him menacingly.

"Why would you help me?" Stiles asked but kept his gaze in the ground.

"I want to keep you a live long enough for your friends to watch you die." Sira chimed.

Stiles knew that he was going to die, so that part wasn't new to him. The fact that she wanted his friends to watch him die is what made his stomach churn. Hadn't he already burdened them enough?

"Why'd you do it?" Stiles asked knowing that Sira knew what he was getting at.

"You mean lead you to think that you had a chance at escaping? Toy with your mind? Watch as you exerted yourself mentally and physically as you ran trying to get to freedom?" Sira rhetorically asked.

"Yes, exactly that." Stiles said looking up at her.

"Well, I had to have some fun as I wait for your friends. I was bored." Sira answered with a smile on her face.

"This is all a game to you? Why not just play monopoly, its less sadistic, but then again it's a multiplayer game so you'd actually have to have friends and it's clear that you don't." Stiles was rambling. He knew that he had the slap to the face coming, but the choking was a surprise. He felt like his wind pipe was being crushed, and he was sure that it was what Sira wanted to do, but him being her mighty pawn in her twisted game, he knew she wouldn't actually kill him…yet. When she released him, he sucked in a huge breath, the dots in his vision blurring.

It was getting harder to see as the last light left from the sun faded into the sunset.

 _ **A/N: I am so sorry for the wait on the update. I am also extremely sorry for the terrible chapter. I had to force it along and I hate that. This will be ending within the next two chapters. To all of you who have fav'd, followed, and reviewed…Thank you. Thank you for taking your time to read and thank you for giving me support. :)**_

 _ **-ELMERFUD-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello! I am back. It's been awhile and I can't tell you how sorry I am. I have had the first sentence written for this chapter for awhile but I couldn't manage to get any more out, until now. I hope you enjoy and please forgive me.**_

 _ **-TW-**_

The six of them became silent, their chests heavy, and their pulses racing. The scene that lay before their eyes made them feel like they were in a horror movie. A fire burned, crackled, and popped near the water's edge. A tall, slender form stood in the shadows next to the river. Frizzy hair and pale skin could be seen from the light being casted by the flames. The sweet smell made them nauseous and the singing was dancing into their ears.

The four men stood in awe as Allison and Lydia took in all the details before them. Their eyes scanned the camp, looking for any clue as to what may help them win the fight that would soon come. Lydia's eyes darted in every direction as she tried to spot their missing pack member. Her eyes went cold as they fell upon a small, slender form. She knew who it was and she felt bile rising in her throat. She knew it was going to be bad but deep down she wished that she had just been going overboard with worry. Lydia didn't know it was going to be this bad. All day she had a gut wrenching feeling growing in her, making her want to cry.

"Stiles."

Her voice was barely a whisper but Allison heard her. She focused her eyes in the same direction Lydia was looking. When she found their missing friend she felt her stomach start to churn. Stiles hung limply from a tree, his wrists bound together behind him. His head rested on his chest but he looked sick and tired. Stiles looked weak, fragile, and pale. He looked like he was dying.

Allison looked over at her father. She was surprised to see that his weapon dangled loosely in his hands.

"Dad." She kept her voice low. Allison expected a reaction from him but nothing happened.

"Dad." This time she was slightly louder but firm. She was worried when he still didn't respond.

"Dad!" Allison elbowed her father really hard in the side. He snapped his head to the side and looked at her. His eyes were dazed but after a few seconds he blinked and the blank stare were gone.

"Allison? I'm on your side." He whispered gruffly.

"You weren't answering me!" She quietly spat back. Chris looked at her confused, but then it dawned on him.

"The song." His voice was almost inaudible.

He quickly turned and faced Derek, Isaac, and Scott. They all looked forward, towards the figure in the shadows, the siren. Chris tried his best to get their attention but his attempts were failing.

"Why isn't it working?" Allison asked worried.

"I don't know but I think I have an idea." Chris answered as he looked over at Allison and Lydia.

"It's because they are supernatural." Lydia whispered. The two Argents looked at her so she elaborated.

"Her song didn't work on me or Allison because we are the opposite sex. That's why only you and the others were affected. The trance was easily broken on you but why? What's the difference? You're not supernatural, they are." Lydia's brilliance baffled Chris at first and Allison smiled.

"They connect with her on a different level. They're hearing is a lot better. The song is more powerful to them." Allison looked at the three wolfs as Lydia finished speaking.

"How do we get them back?" Allison asked as she thought for a way herself.

"I'm not sure." Lydia's attention went back to Stiles.

The three of them watched as the siren made its way over to where Stiles was being held captive. They watched in fear of what was going to happen. Allison and Chris readied their weapons. The tall creature held something in its hands and they weren't sure what, but they knew it couldn't be good. In an instant the siren was kneeling in front of him and they could see him starting to stir. He looked weak and unaware of his surroundings. In one swift move the siren took her hand and pressed it against his chest.

All of a sudden a loud and pained screamed ripped from Stiles throat and Lydia wanted to scream too, but she didn't. Instead she contained it, it wasn't a banshee scream, instead a fearful scream. She felt hope diminishing inside of her. Stiles screams were agonizing and the three of them couldn't take it anymore. Allison and Chris fired their weapons at the same time. Allison's arrow sped towards the siren and so did the bullet from Chris's gun. The siren dodged the bullet and caught the arrow.

Sira let out a deadly hiss as she took a defensive stance. Her scowl turned into a smile as she looked from the arrow to the others. Before anyone could react she took the arrow and rammed it into Stiles leg. The pained yet weak scream that filled the air was followed by silence.

Allison didn't dare fire another arrow and Chris didn't want to take the chance of hitting Stiles. Lydia felt her hope of saving Stiles diminishing as he let out another yell as Sira twisted the arrow and yanked it out. That was until she heard it, the deep and powerful roar that ripped from Derek. Scott followed suit and so did Isaac. Within seconds Derek charged towards the siren. Scott ran behind Derek and Isaac behind Scott. Allison and Lydia ran towards Stiles while Chris gave them cover.

Everything was working out. Lydia threw down mountain ash around them and Allison fired arrows at the siren. Isaac attacked but was knocked back. Same thing happened to Scott and Derek. Allison hit her once with an arrow but it didn't seem to change their odds. Chris hit her in the foot with a bullet and the siren let out a scream. They finally found her weak point but she wasn't giving up that easily. She let out a noise that sounded like a hiss. She raised her hand and aimed it at Chris. A stream of water shot across the small clearing and hit the hunter in the chest which sent him flying. She did the same thing to Allison then Lydia. Derek was next, then Scott and Isaac. Somehow she still had the upper hand.

Allison ran over to Lydia and made sure she was alright. Once satisfied she looked at her surroundings. Isaac and Scott were taking turns going after her and Derek landed five feet in front of her and Lydia.

"I have an idea." Lydia said quickly. Allison and Derek looked at her and then at each other.

"Get her to your dad. I'll cover Stiles." Derek said almost in a growl. Allison nodded and the two girls took off running. Derek saw the mountain ash so he knew this was as close as he could get the teen. He wished he could free his hands because Lydia had only been able to free his legs. He could smell his blood and it angered him. He had to do something, but what, he was unsure. Until he could figure out how to help Stiles he knew the best thing to do was to protect him to the best of his ability. Derek let out a loud growl and took a defensive stance and prepared for any attack that might come.

He didn't expect what happened next.

 _ **A/N: So…how'd I do? Please let me know and review! :)**_


End file.
